Radial pneumatic tires rely on the ply reinforcement to carry and transfer the load between the rim and the belt layer. These ply cords need to be tensioned to carry the load. Tensioning of these ply cords is achieved with the pressurized air in the inner chamber of the tire. If air pressure is lost, load carrying capacity of a pneumatic tire decreases significantly. Preventing the slow or sudden air pressure loss has been a challenge for the tire makers. One proposed solution is to use non-pneumatic tires. A top loader non-pneumatic tire can perform similar to a pneumatic tire if its durability, speed rating/limit and load capacity can be increased to the levels of a pneumatic tire.
Many top loader non-pneumatic tires rely on the polymeric spokes to carry the load of the vehicle. Spokes transfer the load from the rim to the shear band. Due to the characteristics of the polymeric materials used in the spokes of these tires, performance of these tires is limited. It is an object of the present invention to overcome this limitation and increase the load carrying capacity and durability of these spokes and hence the performance of the top loader non-pneumatic tire.